Taeyong VS Doyoung
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: Cerita tentang Taeyong dan Doyoung yang tak pernah akur / Jaeyong x Taeyong / Taeil x Doyoung / Jaeyong / Taeyoung / Jaeyong's Love Story / NCT


**Taeyong vs Doyoung**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **Taeil x Doyoung**

 **NCT**

* * *

Taeyong dan Doyoung seperti kucing dan tikus, seperti api dan air. Mereka selalu saja bertengkar. Tak pernah akur. Jika mereka bertemu, tak ada kata lain selain _'ribut'_. Tak pernah adu fisik memang, hanya adu mulut.

Mereka selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Dalam pelajaran, Taeyong selalu mendapat ranking 1 dikelasnya. Taeyong adalah juara lomba dimata pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika antar sekolah. Begitu juga Doyoung yang selalu mendapat ranking 1 dikelasnya. Ia juga selalu menjadi juara dimata pelajaran Biologi. Dibidang lain, Taeyong adalah leader di klub dance. Kemampuan dancenya tak diragukan lagi. Ia dan anggota klub dance lain sering kali menjadi wakil sekolah untuk perlombaan-perlombaan menari. Doyoung juga memiliki suara emas. Ia juga adalah wakil sekolah jika ada perlombaan-perlombaan menyanyi tingkat SMA.

Soal kekasih, mereka juga bersaing. Saling menunjukan kehebatan kekasih mereka. Doyong memiliki kekasih bernama Moon Taeil. Ia adalah ketua OSIS dan juara lomba dimata pelajaran Kimia. Ia juga memiliki suara emas seperti Doyoung. Bersama Doyoung ia sering kali menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk perlombaan menyanyi dan selalu mendapat juara 1. Mereka berdua adalah kebanggaan sekolah.

Kekasih Taeyong juga tak kalah hebat. Seorang ketua klub basket bernama Jung Jaehyun. Ia sangat kaya dan tampan. Ayahnya adalah penaruh saham terbesar untuk yayasan tempat mereka sekolah. Dengan kata lain, Jaehyun adalah anak pemilik sekolah. Jaehyun juga juara lomba berpidato dalam bahasa Inggris. Ia fasih berbahasa Inggris karena ia pernah tinggal di Amerika. Meski usia Jaehyun dibawah Taeyong, tapi postur tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Dan ia sangat dewasa. Ia selalu menenangkan Taeyong jika Taeyong bertengkar dengan Doyoung. Seperti waktu Doyoung menyebut Taeyong pedophile karena menyukai pria dibawah usianya. Tentu saja Taeyong tidak terima dan balik mengatai Doyoung pecinta hobit karena postur tubuh Taeil yang dibawah tingginya. Dan segala kata-kata mengejek lainnya selalu mereka ucapkan. Namun Jaehyun dan Taeil tak pernah marah, justru merekalah yang selalu menenangkan Taeyong dan Doyoung.

.

Dan meskipun Taeyong sudah berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengan Doyoung, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi mereka selalu saja bertemu dengan sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja. Seperti saat ini, mereka ditunjuk oleh pihak sekolah untuk menjadi panitia pertandingan bola basket yang akan diadakan di sekolah mereka. Bersama Taeil yang menjadi ketua panitia dan Jaehyun sebagai wakilnya. Dan mereka tak bisa menolak saat nama mereka masuk dalam daftar panitia.

"Taeyong, kau yang jadi bendaharanya. Aku percaya padamu" ucap Taeil saat mereka sedang rapat pertama dan sedang menentukan susunan dan tugas masing-masing panitia.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

"Doyoung, kau jadi bendahara duanya ya" ucap Taeil lagi, menunjuk kekasihnya sebagai wakil Taeyong.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Doyoung cepat. Membuat Taeyong menatapnya tidak suka.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Ten saja bagaimana?" ucap Taeil lagi. Ia kelihatan sabar dan bijaksana.

"Boleh" jawab Ten tersenyum.

"Kau jadi sekretaris ya, Young" ucap Taeil pada Doyoung. Doyoung mengangguk senang.

Taeyong yang melihat tingkah Doyoung hanya mendengus sebal. Ia pasti sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata sindiran kalau saja Jaehyun tidak meremas tangannya menenangkan dibawah meja.

Dan setelah Taeil selesai menentukan susunan panitia. Ia pun menutup rapat dan mengatakan akan melanjutkan rapat esok hari.

"Jae, kau lihat tidak tadi saat Doyoung menolak jadi wakilku. Tampangnya menyebalkan sekali cih" ucap Taeyong saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia tampak kesal sekali membayangkan wajah Doyoung tadi.

Meski Jaehyun sedang menyetir tapi tangannya tidak lepas dari tangan Taeyong, menenangkan Taeyong yang masih emosi. "Mmm mungkin dia menolak karena dia tidak pandai menghitung uang, _hyung_. Tidak sepertimu" jawab Jaehyun membuat Taeyong senang.

"Ah iya kau benar" ucap Taeyong sambil tertawa.

.

Setelah 20 menit, mereka sampai di rumah Taeyong. Jaehyun membuka pintu untuk Taeyong.

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu, Jae?" tanya Taeyong saat keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Taeil _hyung_ janji dia mau meneleponku merencanakan apa saja yang akan dibicarakan untuk rapat besok" jawab Jaehyun.

"Mmm baiklah. Tapi nanti malam jangan lupa meneleponku ya" ucap Taeyong tersenyum manis pada Jaehyun.

"Pasti, _hyung_. Tidak mungkin aku tidak meneleponmu. Aku kan harus mendengar suaramu sebelum aku tidur" jawab Jaehyun membalas senyum Taeyong.

Taeyong yang mendengar jawaban Jaehyun tertawa senang dan membalas dengan memberi ciuman lembut pada Jaehyun. "Sudah sana pulang, hati-hati ya dijalan" ucap Taeyong setelah memberi ciuman.

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil kembali ke dalam mobil "Dah, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun melambaikan tangan.

"Daaah" ucap Taeyong balas melambaikan tangan pada Jaehyun.

.

.

Hari kedua rapat panitia pertandingan bola basket. Hari ini membahas pembuatan proposal. Dan siapa-siapa saja yang akan menerima proposal. Sekolah yang akan mengikuti pertandingan tentu saja akan menerima proposal.

"Doyoung, kau yang buat proposal dan catat siapa-siapa saja yang akan menerima proposal" ucap Taeil pada Doyoung.

"Baik" jawab Doyoung tersenyum pada Taeil dan langsung mencatat apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

Taeyong yang melihat memutar bola matanya dan menatap sebal. " _Hyung_ , nanti aku tidak mau menyerahkan proposal bersama sekretaris" tiba-tiba Taeyong bicara sambil menunjuk Doyoung. Belum apa-apa sudah mengajukan penolakan.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau menyerahkan proposal bersamamu, cih" balas Doyoung sambil mendengus.

"Sudah, nanti kita bagi-bagi siapa saja yang akan pergi menyerahkan proposal" ucap Taeil melerai. _Baru juga awal rapat sudah ribut,_ batin Taeil.

.

Rapat-rapat selanjutnya berjalan dengan lancar, meskipun sedikit diwarnai adu mulut antara Taeyong dan Doyoung. Ada saja beda pendapat diantara mereka. Dan selalu Taeil dan Jaehyun yang melerai. Taeil tidak membiarkan Taeyong dan Doyoung bersama-sama dalam persiapan pertandingan ini. Tidak ingin mereka bertengkar ataupun adu mulut lagi. Apalagi didepan panitia ataupun siswa-siswa lain meskipun mereka sudah sering melihat atau tau soal pertengkaran Taeyong dan Doyoung.

.

.

Tiba hari pertandingan dimulai. Panitia sudah sibuk sejak pagi. Mereka sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Taeyong sibuk menyiapkan hadiah-hadiah untuk juara pertandinagan. Dan Jaehyun selain sibuk menjadi wakil ketua, ia juga sibuk berlatih basket bersama anggota klub basket yang lain. Ia tentu saja juga ikut dalam pertandingan ini.

Pertandingan diikuti oleh 8 sekolah terdekat. Pertandingan memakai sistem gugur dimana sekolah yang sudah kalah tidak dapat mengikuti pertandingan berikutnya. Pertandingan antara tim sekolah satu dengan tim sekolah lainnya berlangsung sangat seru dan para penonton pun sangat ramai mendukung sekolah mereka masing-masing. Setelah melakukan pertandingan-pertandingan tanpa pernah kalah, tim basket tuan rumah pun akhirnya masuk final. Melawan SMA Kyunggi yang juga tidak pernah kalah.

Setelah beristirahat selama 30 menit. Akhirnya final segera dimulai. Pertandingan berjalan sangat seru. Semua pemain mengerahkan kemampuan masing-masing untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk timnya. Mereka saling berkejaran angka. Tim tuan rumah tertinggal 3 poin dari tim lawan.

"Bodoh!" ucap Doyoung setelah Jaehyun gagal mencetak angka. Bolanya meleset dan membentur keranjang basket.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Taeyong pada Doyoung. Taeyong tentu mendengar ucapan Doyoung barusan. Karena Doyoung mengatakannya dengan suara yang tidak pelan. Mungkin sengaja agar Taeyong mendengar meskipun ia duduk sekitar 2 meter dari Doyoung.

"Aku bilang bodoh!" jawab Doyoung dengan nada suara tinggi.

Taeyong bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu mendekati Doyoung. "Kau bilang Jaehyun bodoh?" tanya Taeyong lagi.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Memang dia bodoh! Begitu saja tidak masuk!" jawab Doyoung, ia juga sudah berdiri dari duduknya, menghadap Taeyong.

"Jaga bicaramu! Bicara seenaknya! Kalau kau bisa, kau saja yang dilapangan sana!" ucap Taeyong emosi. Tak terima kekasihnya dibilang bodoh. Jelas-jelas Jaehyun menjadi ketua klub basket. Pasti karena kemampuan basketnya yang hebat. _Seenaknya si gigi kelinci ini menyebutnya bodoh!_ , batin Taeyong emosi.

"Cih!" Doyoung mendengus tak suka pada Taeyong. Taeyong benar-benar terpancing emosi. Baru saja Taeyong akan menarik rambut Doyoung, Taeil sudah datang mencegah Taeyong. Dan sebenarnya teman-teman yang lain sudah berusaha melerai tapi yang bertengkar tidak mendengar sampai Taeil yang datang melerai.

Jaehyun yang berada dilapangan pun sebenarnya mendengar suara Taeyong yang ribut dengan Doyoung. Tapi ia tak bisa melerai karena jika ia lengah, lawan bisa saja mengambil keuntungan dan mencetak angka. Jaehyun harus tetap konsentrasi. Dan ia merasa lega ketika melihat Taeil yang mendamaikan mereka.

Jaehyun berhasil merebut bola dari lawan dan berhasil mencetak angka. Kedudukan seimbang dan waktu hanya tinggal 3 menit lagi. Saat lawan tidak mampu mencetak angka disaat mereka menguasai bola, Jaehyun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhir ini. Ketika teman setimnya, Yuta mengoper bola padanya ia langsung menembakkan bola kekeranjang dari luar lingkaran 3 angka setelah melihat pemain lawan berkumpul didalam lingkaran menyulitkan ia memasukan bola dari jarak dekat. Semua penonton melihat Jaehyun melempar bola, mereka semua seperti menahan nafas tegang. Mata mereka mengikuti arah bola yang dilempar Jaehyun. Jaehyun dan pemain yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Menunggu bola dan berteriak senang ketika bola masuk keranjang. Jaehyun berhasil mencetak angka, bersamaan dengan waktu pertandingan habis. Dan Jaehyun berhasil membawa tim sekolahnya memenangkan pertandingan. Semua pendukung tuan rumah bersorak gembira, sekolah mereka menjadi juara 1 pertandingan bola basket antar sekolah. Tidak terkecuali Taeyong, ia langsung menyambut pelukan Jaehyun yang menghampirinya dipinggir lapangan. Memberi pelukan dan ciuman selamat pada Jaehyun. Tak peduli orang-orang melihat kearah mereka. Doyoung walaupun tidak suka melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang berciuman didepan orang-orang ia tetap bertepuk tangan ikut senang sekolahnya menjuarai pertandingan dan sedikit merasa bersalah sudah menyebut Jaehyun bodoh.

Setelah acara penyerahan piala dan hadiah-hadiah lain selesai, Taeil sebagai ketua panitia memberi sambutan terakhir dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sekolah-sekolah yang sudah berpartisipasi dalan pertandingan bola basket ini. Tidak lupa juga ia berterima kasih kepada panitia yang sudah bekerja keras untuk kesuksesan acara ini.

.

" _Hyung_ , tadi kau kenapa lagi dengan Doyoung _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun saat mereka berada dimobil hendak pulang setelah acara pertandingan selesai.

"Dia menyebutmu bodoh, Jae. Aku tidak terima" jawab Taeyong. Bibirnya maju saat bicara.

Dan bukannya marah Jaehyun malah tertawa. " Tidak perlu sampai ribut-ribut, _hyung_. Hampir saja aku keluar lapangan untuk melerai kalian. Aku tadi sempat khawatir padamu" jawab Jaehyun, mengusap-usap tangan Taeyong.

"Maafkan aku yaa, kau jadi khawatir" ucap Taeyong, masih memajukan bibirnya menatap Jaehyun.

Jaehyun gemas sekali melihat wajah manyun Taeyong. Malah terlihat sangat lucu dimatanya. "Kau harus berhenti bertengkar dengan Doyoung _hyung_. Bisa-bisa nanti kau cepat tua, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil mencubit pipi Taeyong gemas. Dan malah membuat Taeyong bertambah manyun. Jaehyun pun semakin tertawa.

"Aku tidak mampir ya, _hyung_. Aku lelah sekali. Kau juga pasti lelah kan?" ucap Jaehyun saat mereka sampai didepan rumah Taeyong. Taeyong pun mengerti dan ia mengangguk. "Nanti aku telepon" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum. Taeyong mengangguk lagi, lalu Jaehyun mengecup bibirnya. Dan Jaehyun pun keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Taeyong.

"Daah, Jaehyun" ucap Taeyong sambil melambaikan tangan pada Jaehyun.

"Daah, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun membalas lambaian tangan Taeyong. Jaehyun pun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pihak sekolah mengadakan pesta sederhana untuk merayakan kesuksesan acara pertandingan bola basket kemaren sekaligus merayakan kemenangan tim basket mereka.

Tidak semua siswa hadir, hanya beberapa siswa yang menjadi panitia pertandingan bola basket, pengurus OSIS, setiap ketua kelas dan wakilnya, ketua klub dan wakilnya. Juga staff dan para guru-guru.

Semua yang hadir tampak sedang menikmati hidangan yang disajikan. Jaehyun dan Taeyong terlihat sedang mengambil makanan yang dihidangkan prasmanan. Jaehyun yang sebenarnya sedang mengambil makanan dengan dua piring ditangannya, Taeyong hanya menunggu Jaehyun disamping meja prasmanan.

"Semua kursi penuh, Jae. Kita tidak dapat tempat duduk" ucap Taeyong sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencari kursi kosong. Tapi sepertinya semua kursi sudah diduduki.

Jaehyun pun ikut mengedarkan pandangan mencari kursi yang kosong dan matanya menemukan ada dua kursi yang kosong.

"Itu ada kursi kosong, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya, karena tangannya memegang piring.

"Tidak mau disitu!" jawab Taeyong cepat ketika melihat kearah yang dimaksud Jaehyun. Dan melihat Doyoung dan Taeil. Karena kursi kosongnya semeja dengan mereka, berhadapan.

"Tidak ada kursi kosong lagi, _hyung_. Kau mau makan sambil berdiri?" tanya Jaehyun. Dan Taeyong menggeleng tanda tak mau. Jadi terpaksa ia mengikuti Jaehyun kearah kursi kosong. Kearah Doyoung dan Taeil.

" _Hyung_ , apakah kursi ini kosong. Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Jaehyun pada Doyoung dan Taeil.

"Tid..." ucap Doyoung sinis ketika melihat Taeyong, namun ucapannya dipotong oleh Taeil.

"Boleh, Jae. Silahkan" ucap Taeil sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" Jaehyun berterima kasih lalu duduk dihadapan Taeil. Taeyong mengikuti, duduk dihadapan Doyoung. Ia membuang muka tak mau menatap Doyoung sama sekali padahal Doyoung ada dihadapannya.

Begitupun dengan Doyoung, langsung memiringkan badannya menghadap Taeil. Dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Ayo dimakan makanannya, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun pada Taeyong yang masih saja membuang muka.

"Jaehyun, kenapa kau mengambil sayur. Kau taukan aku tidak suka sayur" ucap Taeyong pada Jaehyun ketika melihat makanan dipiringnya.

"Sayur itu sehat, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun.

"Tapi aku tidak suka" ucap Taeyong lagi bibirnya manyun.

"Ya sudah tidak usah dimakan, _hyung_. Dipinggirkan saja ya" jawab Jaehyun sambil tersenyum. Ia terlihat sabar menghadapi sifat Taeyong.

Doyoung yang mendengar percakapan Taeyong dan Jaehyun sedikit menoleh. Melihat Taeyong sedang meminggirkan sayuran yang tidak akan dimakan Taeyong.

"Kau juga tidak suka sayur ya, Tae?" tiba-tiba Doyoung bertanya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong yang ditanya lalu menoleh kearah Doyoung. "Tidak, sayur itu tidak enak" jawab Taeyong.

"Iya kau benar, sayur itu tidak enak, apa lagi brokoli"

"Aku paling tidak suka brokoli"

"Sawi juga, huek rasanya pahit sekali"

"Iya, aku tidak suka pahit"

"Dan kubis, aneh sekali rasanya. Aku pernah sampai muntah memakannya"

"Aku juga! Perutku sampai mual. Benar-benar aneh"

"Tapi aku suka wortel. Yang manis. Dan dibuat pudding"

"Pudding wortel? Ibuku suka bikin pudding wortel"

"Dengan fla tidak?"

"Tentu saja"

"Mmm, kalau susu bagaimana? Kau suka?"

"Tidak terlalu, aku lebih suka yogurt"

"Kau suka yogurt? Aku juga suka sekali yogurt"

"Benarkah? Apa favoritmu? Aku suka sekali strawberry yogurt"

"Aku suka yogurt vanila"

"Mmm, apa kau pernah ke VIOLà Creamery? Ada 90 varian rasa yogurt disana"

"Oh ya? Apa semua enak?"

"Terbaik"

"Aku belum pernah kesana"

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, kalau kau mau"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kapan?"

"Mmm, besok?"

"Boleh"

Taeyong dan Doyoung tampak seru dan serius sekali berbicang-bincang. Malah terkadang mereka tertawa. Tak menyadari para kekasih mereka yang diam menatap mereka, terpana. Jaehyun dan Taeil hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain.

.

Dan sepertinya Taeyong dan Doyoung akan menjadi akrab setelah ini.

.

 _Kau tak akan selamanya membenci musuhmu bukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

* * *

Gara-gara terinspirasi Taeyong Doyoung yang suka berantem jadi bikin ff ini. Hehehe.. (^^)

Dan maafin aku udah ngebully bias.. Hihihi ^^v

See youu ^^


End file.
